


光矢之的

by Xufengyang



Category: Fate/Grand Order, 马迦 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, アシュカル
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xufengyang/pseuds/Xufengyang
Summary: 补魔/爱之灵药/接上【蜜骷蜾窟】
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	光矢之的

这又是一件藤丸立香不知道的突发状况。一月下旬的某一天，御主带着从者们去狩猎各种素材，狩猎场地很多，于是大家分头行动。身为弓兵的马嘶单独行动力EX，自然是可以把任务放心交给他，御主还暗自贴心地考虑到他很喜欢和迦尔纳并肩作战，就把他俩安排为一组了。根据御友发来的攻略情报，御主便派他们去了敌方为下四骑的猎场。  
“嘁！怎么全都是伟大那迦跟穆修胡休啊？御主搞错了吧？不过无所谓了，都杀掉就完事了！”职阶克制令马嘶愤怒起来，越激越勇，头顶的摩尼宝珠炯炯生辉，疾转的环刃撕得血光飞溅，连缀出猩红的藤蔓与涟漪。  
迦尔纳和他配合得依旧很默契，两人都很有眼力见，能在对方因顾及不暇而露出破绽时瞬间顶上，将敌方击溃，就这样一鼓作气血涂猎场，最后迦尔纳放宝具把残血的敌方全部扫荡一空。像这种限时活动的副本，只要一直刷就刷不完，不过说好了傍晚御主会来接他们，两人沿着场地行进，果然遇到了一波又一波的敌人，就连环境都是无限循环的，他们便一直推进战线直到半下午。  
“呼……呼……”又酣畅淋漓地战斗完一番后，马嘶喘得像头猛兽，虽然有宝珠加持，但现在毕竟是英灵之躯，负伤还是难免的，再加上刚才在盛怒之下打得不顾死活，身上中了几个祸罪的箭头和万死的毒针，体力（血条）也差不多耗尽了。  
迦尔纳扶着他去树后的空地上休息，沉甸甸的胳膊搭在单薄但骨挺的肩上，迦尔纳让他背靠树干坐下来后，自己依旧挨身坐在一边，任由他勾肩搭背，以前听御主说过，近身接触可以迅速补魔。马嘶倒是满不在乎，毫不留情地亲手把扎在自己身上的毒针、箭头都拔掉了，突然想起身上带了帕尔瓦蒂的赠礼，是一小瓶可以回血的药水，龇牙咧嘴地笑了起来：“看啊迦尔纳，我还有女神大人的眷顾。”  
双手将药瓶往额头上蹭了蹭，然后一仰脖咕嘟咕嘟喝下去半瓶，着实甜美，还有酒酿似的回甘，滑入肺腑和胃底，又冲上鼻腔和头顶。不过女神给他的药水并不多，毕竟跟回血相关的魔力资源都是稀缺品，他又拧紧盖子小心收好了。  
“感觉如何？”  
“唔……感觉确实精神了不少，身体里有魔力涌（烧）起来了。”现在的马嘶就仿佛被魔力注入了灵魂，整个人都变得有些亢奋了。  
但是过了一会，身上的伤口依旧没有愈合的意思，只是血液凝固了，跟平时的恢复舱相比，这药效也太慢了点，而且马嘶也仅仅是感觉精神上昂扬了不少，伤口该疼还是照样发疼，有点烦躁。  
“那就从我身上吸取魔力吧，御主大概等天黑之后才能来，你这样撑不到那个时候。”迦尔纳收起身上的甲胄，褪去贴身的黑色涂层，手臂环住了他的肩膀。  
一股充盈的魔力带着炽热的气息迎面袭来，令人无法拒绝。  
“喔！那我就不客气了。”  
于是体位转换，现在是迦尔纳背靠树干，坐在马嘶的腿上。不知道是谁更先一步将唇齿围堵过去，两人交流起津液，迦尔纳是在很尽力地将自己的舌头搅出的唾液推送过去，不过马嘶的舌头已如风卷残云般舔遍了他的口腔，尤其当他按住迦尔纳的后脑勺时，舌尖都快顶到嗓子眼了。  
“唔唔……嗯……”  
察觉到他开始逐渐透不过气，马嘶这才松口，将目光转向身体，毕竟亲自触碰对方就能让其丰沛的魔力流动到魔力枯竭的一方身上，虽说效果比吸收体液要慢一些。当又大又热的舌头沿着他胸口宝石的嵌缝粗糙舔过时，马嘶很明显感觉到他颤抖了一下，原来这家伙身上的宝石也和体肤一样是有触觉的吗？于是野兽般的大舌头直接把那块宝石舔了个透彻，马嘶瞥见那原本与肤色浑茫一片的雪色乳头居然激凸了，是的，隔着衣料尤为明显，迦尔纳今天穿着一件他没见过的衣服，好像是白色的围裙之类的。  
想起来，马嘶并不讨厌和他补魔，但要是换成别人，除了具备这项义务的御主之外，他肯定是接受不了，但迦尔纳和他是战友，互相支援是应该的，这么做也非常心安理得。况且，但凡是个审美在线、稍解风情的人都会同意迦尔纳与“美貌”二字是相关联的存在，虽说这有些扯远了，但他乐意承认这一点，就跟痛快承认对方的战力很强一样，这并不需要忸怩或犹豫。而且他们一直以来都很有默契，——马嘶想把那件白色的布片掀起来，与此同时，迦尔纳也已主动将衣服推到了胸口以上，让他继续舔舐，直到他趴在自己两腿之间，握着那纤细的腰杆，舔着汗津津的小腹。  
因为并不打算来一炮，马嘶也就略过了他身上那些敏感点，但听到他的呼吸声越来越重，马嘶便坐起身来半开玩笑地问：“怎么了？不会是被我随便舔了几下就不行了吧？补魔的主意明明是你提出来的啊。喂喂，我还不知道能这么容易就让你折服呢。在野外做也不是不行，但我说真的，现在不是时候，一会还要继续给御主刷掉落呢。”  
“太奇怪了……”明耀洁白的太阳之子，此时却稍微别过脸去，银白似粼粼水光的垂发遮住了微红的面颊，“被你舔过的地方都变得好奇怪……马嘶，你喝的是回血药吗？我并没有冒犯或藐视女神的意思，但我感觉不太对劲。”  
马嘶刚想反驳一句“不可能吧？！”，但这时刚好和转回脸来的太阳之子对上了视线，明眼可见那双异瞳流转出的眼神真的很不对劲，虽然依旧凛然，却不是那种战意的凛然，而更像是在挑衅，挑衅对方有本事就来把这具身体尽情弄乱，能多糟乱就有多糟乱。  
这就有点恐怖了，马嘶依言把药拿出来给他过目，他端量了一会，打开塞子闻了闻，甚至用手指蘸取一滴嘬了一下，神情却愈发微妙了。  
“这很明显是，和御主平时小心藏好，谁也不让动的那张礼装，——爱之灵药的成分相似。”迦尔纳叹了一口气，“马嘶，我猜测你见到的那位可能不是真正的帕尔瓦蒂女神。”  
“而是谁假冒来捉弄我的吗？啊！难不成是伽摩？她之前也做过类似的事，这回怎么还更过分了？！”  
迦尔纳却一言不发了，这种默然就如玉山崩塌前的寂静。  
“你没事吧？很难受吗？”身上的伤口已经恢复了大半，马嘶觉得自己还可以，但是看到迦尔纳只穿着黄金胖次的两条白腿之间正隐忍着胀痛，便不免有些愧疚，“那啥，我还是给你好好解决一下吧。”  
“……嗯，我倒是无所谓，反正你还没补充好魔力，随便你怎么做吧，在御主来之前解决好就行。”迦尔纳的语气说不出的平淡，就如认命一般不作半点挣扎，白色外衣和仅留的金色条纹都隐去了，玉柱在褪去胖次的一瞬间弹了出来，现在他在马嘶面前真的是一丝不挂。  
但马嘶听得出这并非坦然，反而不悦地不为所动：“生气了就表达出来啊，你这家伙，现在就是该生气的时候吧！什么叫随便我怎么做啊？你也不用对我这么失望吧？”  
“啊，不是，我并没在生气。”迦尔纳话说了一半，见马嘶更加愤怒得咬牙切齿，睚眦欲裂，他还是一本正经地把话说完，“我现在完全不是这个心情，而是……想到了跟你做确实很舒服，虽然直抒欲望于我而言并不觉得可耻，但这样果然还是在拉着你恶堕，所以还请你不要有心理负担，做的时候随便把我当成一个正在发情的什么东西就好。”  
果然这番话还没说完就惹得对方流露出了嫌弃的神情，但至少意思已经传达到了，迦尔纳便别无他想，也不再抱有任何多余的期望，就算成为了英灵，自己也还是这样一个不可能令所有人都满意的世俗中人。  
马嘶无话可说，趴在他身上和他69，这块头着实把他压了个严实，巨根直接捅进了喉咙，连循序渐进都没有，口腔被撑得几乎动不了，只能用喉咙吸张，仿佛那里才是性器。而马嘶则略显狡猾，仔细地吮吸着白茎，令他在呜呜咽咽中喷薄而出，随后，他那长在雄性根部的雌性淫穴就开始吐蜜了，毕竟刺激阴茎和刺激阴蒂所带来的效果本来就并无不同。马嘶继续美滋滋地给自己补魔，掐着迦尔纳的两瓣臀肉扒开会阴，长舌直插进花茎中，翻搅起来。迦尔纳忍不住要发出惊叫，但卡在喉咙中的巨物只让他的声带律动出了更多皱缩，巨物又随之撑满了口腔，口水就从齿缝间汩汩溢出，仿佛整张嘴都是一个贪婪又淫荡的海葵，遇到巨根就主动翕张，合不拢嘴又紧咬不放，一受到刺激就冒出一滩滩汁水。此时的马嘶却沉着得可怕，一直用舌头迅速抽插着迦尔纳的花穴，水声啪嗒啪嗒响得起劲，直到那里快要潮吹时，却抽出了舌头，带起几缕晶莹的银丝。  
“真不赖啊，施舍的英雄，虽然不知道你为什么会有约尼，但你浑身上下都很能打嘛，就连这种细小柔嫩的部位都兴奋得发红了！”  
“呜呜……嗯……哼嗯……”  
深喉中的颤栗令马嘶下肢一紧，他也不再废话，又埋头使出嘬奶的劲狠狠吸住迦尔纳的花穴，最终两人都被对方射得狼狈不堪，汹涌的潮水灌了对方一嗓子，抽了筋似的吞咽不止，谁都没想到对方居然射了这么多。  
分开身体后，喘息声此起彼伏，马嘶看着迦尔纳混乱又失神的脸，没等他缓过来，就抓住那两条瘫软的腿翻折过去，这几乎是把他那细瘦的身子也倒立起来了，还没完全流进食道的精液又倒涌出来了，流得满脸都是。  
马嘶因为刚才吞掉了不少体液，身体已经恢复得差不多了，折腾迦尔纳不成问题，他两手都没闲着，一边揉搓着友人微微泛红的乳头，一边扩张那早就含苞欲放的后穴，肉眼都能看见那里面快要涨出来的淫水了。  
“喂，迦尔纳，我可腾不出手帮你揉另一个乳头哦，难道你只满足于揉右边吗？左边就不想要吗？”  
“哈……难道你想看我自慰吗？”迦尔纳反问，手已经依言摸上了自己的左胸，用指肚捏扯着渐渐肿胀的乳头，问出带有审视意味的问题，“你觉得……这种身体好看吗？同为男人却正在你眼前下流地自慰……不会反胃吗？”  
“嘛……”这着实把马嘶给问住了，或者说，噎住了，他也不知道该怎么回答，这跟夸对方相貌英俊还不一样，直接说好看吧，就有点奇怪，毕竟两人只是互相解决生理需求，倒并非真的从心里上也是同性恋，但要说丑陋吧，也并没有感到恶心，而且这么做确实带来了情欲上的视觉冲击，还想多来点。  
最后马嘶还是回答了他：“想那么多干嘛，只要能感到快乐不就行了吗？好了吾友，现在我要来干你了！会变得更快乐（燃烧）！”  
“哈啊……嗯……呃啊……！”  
一股热流突然滑入后穴深处，就连小腹都烧起来了，原来是马嘶趁他不注意，把剩下的药水都倒了进去，他想挣扎，但马嘶的臂弯夹住了他的大腿，在等药液完全浸入肠道内壁时，马嘶低头在他的腿根内侧啄下了几个红痕。  
“啊……啊……好烫……不……要！不要这样……太、烫了……马……嘶……啊啊！”  
“嗯……！”马嘶已经一杆子插了进去，那里确实异常火热，而且紧窒地穷追不舍，药效瞬间激起了千层浪，勾惹得腰胯不停地挺动，进击到更深处，侵占到角角落落，打凿出独属于自己的模具，他忍不住笑了起来，“随便我怎么做，这不是你说的吗？嗯……而且你不是也、挺开心吗？”  
虽然嘴上说着受不了，迦尔纳的指关节却在狠狠夹着自己的乳头，脸上也说不上来是有表情还是没表情，双目失焦却依然看向马嘶，看向他们的交合处，自己原本细小的后穴被撑得好大，红肿的里肉微微外翻，像与刀剑极不匹配的鞘，却渴望将其反复吐纳，甚至想看着自己被开凿得更加淫乱。  
“呼……说什么、好像是你先勾引我、这种话……！难不成变得很色的、只有你自己吗？哈？”马嘶一边持续打桩一边输出牢骚，“是我乐意跟你做……才跟你做的！你都不知道，我有多喜欢、嗯……这样侵犯你吗？能把总是、一脸郁闷的你操成这样，我可是相当荣幸（愤怒）啊！”  
就这样在粗暴中一连释放了数不清多少次之后，马嘶都忍不住赞叹他把自己磨秒了，像头种马似的只会射个不停。现在他正趴在迦尔纳身上大口喘气，一条手臂垫在他脑后。  
“哈……呃嗯……”迦尔纳在喘息中咽了一下口水，脸上还混杂着各种液体，或许脑中也还是一团糟，身体也还在轻微抽搐着，“既然你、这么说……哈呃……怪我、之前没说清楚……我的意思是，我想要……更多……喜欢……被你弄乱身体、的感觉……”声音越来越小，不知是有意还是无意的，迦尔纳偏过脸来对着他的耳朵轻声低语，“你还可以、更过分……撕烂我……”  
“嘿诶——？！！”马嘶吓得一个激灵，撑起上半身看向他，见他一副失去了灵魂仿佛坏掉的样子，这才意识到自己是不是真的做得太过火了，“喂！迦尔纳！你清醒清醒，不会是被我干傻了吧？我可没有那种极端的兴趣！”  
“嗯……是真的哦？”迦尔纳缓缓坐起身来，伸出双手摸索着马嘶的胸膛，搂住他的脖子，燃烧成金色和红色的眼瞳直视着他，“我想被你弄乱，不用思考任何事，你说得对，这真的很棒，能暂时脱离一切烦扰……”  
马嘶刚想把他推开，却发现他在流泪。  
“真的、好烫（痛）啊……虽然知道宇宙中有无数恒星远比太阳要炽热，但是真的好热（疼）啊……！这具不净的身体被诅咒了，无时无刻不觉得就快要被烧成灰烬了，但还在继续燃烧、永远燃烧下去……头脑都快要疯掉了，还是干脆疯掉会更好呢……啊啊……！相比之下就连你的灌注都和激流一样清凉……”  
马嘶无比震惊地看着他，先不说他很少一口气说这么多话，就这话里的信息量也足够他震惊了，而且眼见着白色的发梢开始逐渐燃烧成红色，不是灵衣状态那种偏粉的明艳，而是绯红的赤焰、猩红的血色。这么说来确实，马嘶嗅到了他身上源源不断的魔力气息，就和皮肉烧焦碳化的味道类似，充斥着高浓度的不祥邪气。再一细看，虽然英灵的体型不会变，但这家伙其实是比在印度异闻带时还要枯瘦，好像身体里的灵基真的被烧光了一些，但之前都没留意，所以还没看出来不同。  
但即便到了这个地步，迦尔纳的意念还在挣扎，他放开马嘶，后退到一边去，又穿上衣服，用魔力瞬间整洁好全身，变回一丝不苟的样子了，却还在哆嗦着呢喃：“想要被完全填满，把身体里面全都换成你的……想要被彻底改造，把我变得不再是我……”

后来等御主接了他们回去之后，马嘶让迦尔纳泡在冰水里，自己在走廊里踱步，却正好遇上了伽摩，对方也没有躲着他的意思，甚至上前问他感受如何。  
“我可是爱神，这点小事是瞒不过我的。”  
“真是个嚣张的神魔！”虽然火大，但马嘶并没有责怪她的意思，毕竟也多亏了那个什么爱之灵药，他才挖掘出了迦尔纳的心声，不过这应该是对方一直想坚守的秘密，所以他不会告诉任何人，而是反问伽摩，“你想知道什么？”  
“诶？”对方突然的坦率而且没有发怒倒令伽摩有些意外，“嘛，你们明明是战友，到底是怎么心生爱慕的呢？我只是好奇这个。”  
“……你在说什么啊你个笨蛋爱神？！正因为是战友才会为对方着想啊。”  
“笨……”最终还是被骂了，但爱神很快就恢复了从容，“原来如此，不想让对方迷失掉战士的决意，不想让锐利的枪尖堕落到迟钝，所以会为其分忧，——我说这也太麻烦了吧？你才是笨蛋呢！还不如直接沉溺在无边的爱河里来得更自在洒脱。”  
嘲讽完，伽摩的身影就闪退了，留下马嘶独自闷闷窝火。  
身为英灵的第二生，他确实和那家伙交汇在同一条线上了，两块独立的光楔总算找对了角度，但是这还远远不够，在因缘际会面前还是软弱无力，到底该怎么办才好呢……


End file.
